MIT class of 09
by ZombieFirstAid
Summary: Laying her eyes of the breathtakingly beautiful assassin, filled felicity with both fear and lust. Already confused by these not so foreign feelings, another shock comes when Nyssa states she goes after what she wants. And what she wants is Felicity. What side will she choose? Team arrow comprised of the people she loves, or the mysterious Nyssa and her league of Assassins?
1. Chapter 1

The first time she laid eyes on Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the demon she felt a mixture of fear and lust. These two emotions where not that uncommon to the resident techy of team arrow, but they were usually reserved for Olliver and sometimes Sara. It didn't bother felicity that she was attracted to a woman; on the contrary the majority of her past relationships had been with women, what bothered her was that this breathtakingly beautiful woman was a cold blooded assassin. And not only any assassin but heir to THE assassin. Ra's al Ghul also known as the demon, a name which he deserved.

"Geez Sara you could have called before you brought one, two, three – seven assassins down to our secret lair" felicity lectured the recently resurrected Sara Lance aka the Black Canary. With a pat on her shoulder, Sara brushed past her pulling Olliver to the side obviously discussing the unwanted visitors from the league of assassins. Turning her attention back to the assassins, Felicity was surprised how close the heir to the demon had become. And even more shocking was the introduction that followed.

"My name is Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the demon" the exotic woman now known as Nyssa introduced herself. Momentarily stunned by her attractive accent, Felicity eventually responded "Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 09" Smirking Nyssa stepped forward invading Felicity's personal space. The assassin was so close Felicity was sure she could hear her erratic heartbeat. Whether it be from fear or lust she was unsure. The only thing he could do was stare into the woman's dark eyes.

Nyssa gladly returned her stare with an unblinking gaze which only turned her o – unnerved her more. Finally submitting to the woman's gaze felicity made the mistake of glancing down to her lips. The lips the were a luscious red that she just wanted to attack –"_Wow, where did that come from"? _ Confused by the thought, Felicity attempted to put some distance between her and the woman, but that distance was easily closed as Nyssa stepped forward easily invading her personal space again.

She suddenly felt a hand on her waist and as she looked down, she noticed it was connected to the assassin's. Following the path from the hand that was placed possessively on her hip, Felicity eventually reached again reached the eyes of Nyssa which now held a mischievous glint to them. "Um, Mrs. Al Ghul no offense, but what are you doing?" she asked the assassin.

Laughter was her response and upon noticing the look of confusion on her face Nyssa replied "Why Miss. Smoak I apologize for my forward behavior but in the league of assassins it is common that when we see something or in this case someone we desire, we take it." Felicity then felt a pair of lips on hers, stunning her. But before she had a chance to reciprocate or push her away and throat was cleared.

The assassin immediately stopped her ministrations as if suddenly remembering they were in a room full of people and turned to Olliver and Sara who had caused the interruption. Sara who had a weird look in her eye broke the awkward tension "Nyssa do you have any idea to where Slade could be hiding".

Unhanding the still shocked computer expert, she easily regained her composure and responded "Slade is using your former office headquarters as his base of operations" this revelation broke Olliver from his trance and put him into full arrow mode "Very well, Sara and I will act as the main distractions and attempt to get an opening for you and your men" nodding their agreement he continued "And no use of lethal force, there will be no more killing tonight."

Satisfied that his orders for the assassins were understood he turned to Felicity "Felicity you will stay here and offer support is that understood?" Still in semi – shock, the eyes of the team only nodded her head showing her agreement. With that Olliver, Sara and the members of the league of assassins turned to head out to begin their mission to save the city but before the heir to the demon left she looked over her shoulder and winked stating "Stay safe felicity, for I will return for you" and vanished with the rest of her cohort.

Shocked by the statement, felicity plopped in her chair both scared and thrilled at the prospect of the sexy assassin returning for her. Shaking her head, she turned to her monitors trying to focus on the task at hand, thoughts of the woman could wait until everyone was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The battle had been won and Starling city was safe. Slade had been injected with the antidote and the drone strike on the city had been successfully called off. Everything was as it should be. Except it wasn't. Something was off, but Felicity couldn't put her finger on it.

After delivering Slade to purgatory on Lian Yu, Olliver was busy trying to track down Thea, Roy had to disappeared to god knows where… again, Diggle was taking some personal time trying to cope with becoming a father and Sara was spending time with her family. Thus leaving Felicity alone, trying to clean up team arrow's once secret lair.

Running a hand through her unruly blonde hair, Felicity sighed in frustration. A number had been done to the lair and the computer systems would more than likely have to be replaced, as there was only so much she could salvage. Turning to take in the rest of the lair gave the technician the same outcome. Training equipment lay in ruins, with electrical wires hanging everywhere make it dangerous to move freely. Sighing again in resignation, Felicity decided that she deserved some much needed rest as well and moved to shut down the few working systems.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, giving Felicity the suspicion she was being watched but being around Sara and Olliver who liked to sneak around constantly made felicity brush off the uneasy feeling. Hoping to surprise one of her two friends she called out "Come on guys I know one of you is there, you can come out now" silence was her only response.

Chuckling to herself "Olliver, you know I hate when you act all ninja like, besides I know you're there" again only silence reached her ears. She started to become a little nervous as neither Olliver nor Sara had ever prolonged the game this long before. "Ok Sara is it you? Don't be mad I guessed it Olliver, so you can come out now, please you're starting to freak me out". Not receiving a response yet again, Felicity decided to take matters into her own hands and retrieved a gun that was still stashed in the room.

Felicity then called out a warning to whoever was watching her, because this wasn't funny anymore. "Ok whoever you are I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it" She immediately heard chuckling in her left ear and turned to face her assailant when the gun was knocked out of her hand, and without warning was flipped onto the floor. Shutting her eyes, too afraid to open them, to face her attacker but as she felt a toned body lay on top of her, Felicity had a good feeling who it was.

Chuckling was again her response and keeping her eyes closed, she felt a mouth move to the side of her face. "Come now, I was just messing with you, I don't think that calls for a gun" the warm mouth then lightly grazed her check as it moved to the other ear "Why don't you open your eyes, I know you're not that afraid, Felicity"

Felicity could feel the other woman smile as she said this, and with some hesitation she finally opened her eyes to look at her attacker. Her breath stuck in her throat as she was immediately drawn to the dark eyes on the female assassin. She could feel herself start to blush, and attempted to push the assassin off, but she wasn't having any of it. Nyssa immediately grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head with one hand and smirked down at the flustered technician. "I told you, I go after what I want and what I want is you".


End file.
